


Bunny Finds Rope (Gone Sexual)

by Anonymous



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Barbed Penis, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Mild Blood, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Spitroasting, Stomach Bulge, Teratophilia, Top William, futanari (kinda), monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A few one-shots with no plot.Non-con
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku, Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Original Male Character(s), Midoriya Izuku/Toga Himiko, William Afton | Dave Miller/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 58
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

The tips of Midoyria's messy hair punctured through the surrounding sea of students. The flow of kids crushed Bakugou's shoulders against the lockers, out of sight of the quickly approaching Hero. Even if the boy were to have glanced over, he would have seen nothing out of the ordinary—just another student.

Toga's plans were flawless, just as she confidently applauded to herself over and over again. Slip in and out undetected- a pinch of blood here, and drag of blood there. Then with the waters of Midoryia's heart, Toga would be able to get close enough to All Might to end him once and for all. It was pure luck that Toga had first stumbled across Bakugou's path. As quickly as she could, she dispatched the bull of a man- hiding his unconscious form in a less conspicuous part of the grounds. His body was better than any others she had the hope of running across.  
Now she was just one step closer to getting to All Might.

The library was quiet despite the number of bodies that loitered the aisles and tables. The cumbersome weight of Bakugou's shoulders made walking past students a tad more treacherous to navigate. Toga clenches Bakugou's jaw, a muscle ticking in annoyance after an incredibly close call with a stack of books. Again, she found herself lamenting, having even stepped one foot in the dreaded school. 

Nevertheless, in the more secluded corners of the study, she followed Midoryia. Giddy with evident excitement, shown from the tightening of Bakugou's pants- the boy's girth imprints tightly against his navy blue khakis. This usually happened when she copied a masculine body. The thrill of the hunt was much easier to hide when one didn't have a dick to announce it. And such a body as this came with a rather large cock. It's pulsing instance to pay attention to it was notably harder to ignore as they traveled further from the student body. 

Toga bit her tongue in a weak attempt to stop from reaching out to the boy prematurely. She needed to wait for the perfect time, lest she get caught and thrown into jail before getting a chance to burrow herself in that sweet boy's honey pot. Perhaps she could take a little more than merely blood from him—maybe eliciting a few curling mewls from those pouty lips. 

Midoryia crossed the marble floors to the back of the library. No one threw her a second glance as she stalked him to the X-Y section. From the still dust, one could tell that neither student nor faculty made their way back here much at all. Midoryia had yet to spot the hulking blond when he turned into the very last aisle. Ignorant to the coming assault.

The boy was dwarfed in thick shadow as Toga closed in on him. Standing at least two heads higher than the boy in this disguise, Toga smiled cruelly down at him.

"What do you want?" Midoryia merely sneered at the supposed other boy. Annoyance clouded his boyish face before turning away, not expecting Bakugou to answer with anything other than an insult. 

Instead, as he turned back to the shelves in front of him, an iron-clad grip swallowed his wrists. Twisting and pinning his hands around, he was pushed painfully up against the wooden bookcase in front of him—the pressing weight of Bakugou's body melted perfectly into his back. 

"H-hey!" The protest came out softer than Midoryia intended. He blamed it on the shock of the situation rather than the wondering of his mind. He could feel every hard inch of the boy behind cutting into him. Bakugou tsked, his face sidling up to the shell of his ear as he whispered. 

"Now, now, be quiet, or you might just be impaled with something far less exciting." Always at her side, her stealthy hidden pocket knife also cuts into the boy- though less perceivable compared to the fat, throbbing cock between them. Toga pressed the line of Bakugou's cock between the malleable flesh of his ass. The library fell into relative silence once more, Midoryia's shout going unheard.  
Harshly wringing his wrists, she sent the boy to his knees, his face contorting in a muted cry of pain. Typically, in her own body, her hands wouldn't have come close to imprisoning both of Midoryia's. But Bakugou's thick fingers gave her greater strength and weight compared to the smaller boy. With one hand, she could hold him still. With the other, she was able to pull out the silk ribbons bookmarking the volumes around them. Her learned dexterity allowed her to deadlock Midoryia's wrists together tightly. 

She knew if he wanted to break free of the hold, he could. However, the threat of impaling may have been enough to gain a small amount of compliance. 

Toga whipped the other boy's head around by his hair. Midoryia had to walk on his knees to turn around, heat glowing behind his set of freckles. A similar rosy tint alights Toga's face; only her's is more from anticipation than embarrassment and anger. 

Now free to use both hands, Toga traces the cut line of Midoryia's jaw. Her thumb teased the seam of his bottom lip before pushing its way inside his mouth. Her fingers pried the boy's mouth open with shear strength- her other hand pawing at the growing erection in her pants. They trembled from excitement as she fumbled with the clasp of her belt. Her cock springing free from the confinements of her pants to slap the boy in the face with a comical 'THWAP.'

"That's it, little Hero," A husky sigh cuts off Toga's praise as she shoves her cock deep into his throat. The rough plain of the Hero's tongue wrapped along the underside of her rod. Losing herself to the sensation for just a moment, her hips snap in rapid session- skull fucking the poor boy still on his knees. 

His glass-green eyes glared up at Toga, who watched smugly through Bakugou's eyes. Her fingers tangled themselves through the mess of green hair- gripping and controlling his head. In one swift move, Toga sheaths herself completely inside Midoryia's throat. His nose- smashed into the trail of champagne hair- struggled to draw in air. 

As the seconds passed and Toga kept the boy wrapped around his member, Midoryia's throat begun to work in a weak attempt to breathe. The bell of Toga's cock wept at the feeling. She felt her balls tighten, the corded muscle at her stomach flexed to form steel in preparation. When Toga didn't soften her hold, Midoryia all but pleads with his eyes. The sight alone almost enough to push her over the edge. 

Wanting to last a little longer, Toga popped her cock out of his mouth and, with her grip on his hair, threw him to the ground. Other than a muffled grunt, Midoryia stayed silent. Even when Toga went to sit next to him, dragged him towards her shining cock, and all but ripped his pants off. The Hero's ass was plump and soft- in stark contrast to the cock that was about the break it open.

Like a doll, Toga casually positioned the boy over the head of her member. In a moment of predictability, she felt Midoriya tense up as if to scream, having figured out where this was going. Her hand arched up and covered his mouth firmly. Smirking to herself, she steadied the boy's struggling frame and slams it down dry on her cock. The tense ring of muscle yielded to her force hesitantly. It swallowed up the head with an almost air-tight seal. She wasted no time waiting for Midoryia to adjust as she dragged her cock out before seating herself fully again.

"P-please stop...," The words are barely discernable through Toga's hand and his tears. The Hero's frame shook from the force. A thought occurs to her, eliciting a sadistic giggle into the weeping Hero's ear. 

"How about some lube for the crybaby?" Toga pulled out of Midoryia until just the head remained inside. Relinquishing the pocket knife from her back pocket, she ran the blade through Midoryias palms. He clenched them shut, inadvertently forcing more blood to drip down onto Toga's shaft. Rivets of the red water covered the girth of her cock, then ran further back to tickle the skin at her balls. However, the blood did little else except to lubricate the connection between Hero and Villain.  
Toga took ahold of one of his hands and brought it up toward her mouth. The angle forced Midoryia to bend forward in her lap, his face coming up to the floor between her knees. The new incline let her stuff her cock even further into the boy. She lapped at the leaking cuts, loving the way the red stains clung to her pearly canines.

Having kept one hand over his mouth, her other gripped violently at the boy's tapered hips. Toga's hips shotgunned in and out without a care for MIdoryia. Until finally, she felt her balls draw up and the warm tightness of Midoryia's ass became almost unbearable. Her breathing sawed in and out of her chest. Her thrusts became sloppier and more profound as she finished. Driving as deep as she could into the Hero's ass, she released with a strangled gasp. Ropes of hot cum paint the inside of the boy's cavity. A bulge formed at Midoryia's stomach, hanging from his lifted position in Toga's lap. 

Toga's cock twitched as the last of her cum filled the other boy uncomfortably full. She milked her cock for a second more, savoring the satisfaction of having claimed one of the Heroes- All Might's successor even. 

Coming back to reality, Toga found herself still inside a defeated Midoryia. She pushed the boy off haphazardly, fazing into her next disguise easily as she stood up properly.

Midoryia glanced up at Bakugou only to find himself smirking down at him. His breath hitches as his mind puts two and two together. The boy made to scrabble up from the floor when Toga's heel came down hard on his temple. His head cracks against the marble floors, loud enough to spur a new sense of urgency into Toga. 

Rolling the boy's body between shelves was the quickest way to hide him. Once she reached the end of the aisle, she calmed her movements and walked at a leisurely pace to the exit. Her hands rested comfortably in her pockets as she took in the library at this height, a satisfied smile lighting her face.


	2. Pirate Cove is Out Of Order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five Nights at Freddie's has a new security guard. The boss makes a surprise visit to check in on his first night at work.

The hauntingly quiet pizzeria sat in relative darkness. The only light- a dim electric yellow light, which buzzed and chittered to itself, cast a menacing shadow over the stiff animatronics inside. This late at night, there were rarely any cars that would pass by the desolate restaurant after it closed. Hardly enough customers came by during the day as it was. It was curious to the freshly hired security guard how the owner could afford to pay him so much at the starting rate they agreed upon. 

The security guard couldn't imagine anyone trying to break into the restaurant unless they were interested in rubbery, day-old pizza, or messing with the huge robotic animals out in the main room. He didn't want to admit to himself that the blank stares of the cast members left him feeling uneasy- he was hired for security after all. Being scared of a few glorified puppets wouldn't be the best thing to tell your new boss. The hours passed as quickly as you'd expect, flipping through a hand full of CCTV channels. The digital clock on the desk in front of him blinked 2 A.M in blaring red dashes. Only four more hours, the guard repeated inwardly to himself. His fingers wound themselves around the curly cord of the off-white landline in front of him. The security guard before him had called to show him the ropes for his first night alone just a few hours ago. Though the other man's warning still echoed in his mind, "Remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary." He couldn't think of a single reason why he would have to shut the two heavy metal doors on either side of him for anything less than a nuclear explosion. Both have remained open since he started his shift at 12 A.M. 

Finally beginning to relax after a so-far uneventful evening, a noise had the guard straightening in his chair. Going through the cams more intently, he noticed slight movement on cam 1C. The Pirate Cove animatronic, Foxy, he thought he heard the phone guy refer to him. The thin skin stretched over his hands nearly broke open in the dry winter air as he folded his fingers into his palm tensely. A sound similar to muffled footfalls rings down the left-side hall. His fingers twitched hurriedly through the cams once more. Nothing unusual stood out to him on the cameras. How could someone have made it all the way back here without him noticing? He brings the tablet away from his face, the sudden rush of adrenaline making his movements janky and awkward. He didn't actually think he would have to confront any intruders so soon. Mostly under the impression that this would just be sitting for six hours every night, he was not prepared to fight if he had to.

The cracked ceramic tiles just outside his office scratch each other under the pressure of what he could only assume by the approaching shadow was a towering, hulking figure. The security guard wasn't tall by any means, but he wasn't necessarily short either. Still, whoever was running down the hall at him was absurdly big. He was barely able to stand up in time for the shadow to grace the doorway- two glowing amber eyes penetrating the darkness to pin him in place. It was the animatronic he was told was out of working order. A passing thought to press the button on the wall to close the door screamed at him to move. He'd gotten a single step towards the wall when two long, lanky hands breached the doorway and take him by his shoulders. In an iron grip, the guard is pushed under a rigid body he still couldn't make out fully. His face is crushed painfully into the faux fur on it's chest. Some fur slips passed his lips into his mouth- the taste of dirt, dust, and old sweat burns on his tongue and down his throat. 

His shoulders strike the hard floor of the office. Though the guard's winching face is covered, even if Foxy had seen it, he doubts the animatronic would care. Robotic and unfeeling as he was. The sheer size of Foxy's palms could encompass his whole face. The thought had just tumbled into his mind when Foxy brought his gloved hand up to push his head back down again. The worn leather on Foxy's hand rubs the guard's skin raw. The hand smashes his nose down until the guard hears a dull snap inside his skull. The taste of filth is then overcome with the metallic tang of the blood that gushed out above his lips. 

The guard's hand attempted to push the giant creature's hands away, to no avail. The animatronics hold on him was too strong. Foxy laid his full weight on top of him, forcefully driving the last of his remaining air from his lungs. The guard opened his mouth, trying to disregard the disgusting tastes in an attempt to breathe. Completely ignoring the struggling man underneath him, Foxy moved his attention lower. Foxy quickly ripped the pleather belt from the man's waist with two fingers using his other hand. His shirt untucked from his pants and rode up his chest. The silver buckle burst from the force and ricochets off the personified fox's gleaming teeth, earning a metallic twang as it did. 

The guard's pants loosen to his horror. He immediately understood what was happening, even if he doesn't know why it was. His pants only fell a little lower than mid-thigh when something large and clinically cold taps the pocket of warmth at his crotch. Foxy forces the man's legs to bend with his free hand until his knees are trapped between their two chests. The guard was small. Smaller than the last, surely to be the tightest yet. 

Foxy had been in "disrepair" for the last few months as the sign outside Pirate Cove might advertise. In reality, he was being modified to William's unique specifications. William fitted him with a cock- huge and sharp with ridges and hooks, reminiscent to that of a feline's. Though just like a canine's, Foxy's knot -about the size of a fist now- can grow three times it's size. The flat head of it nosed the moist heat of the guard's hole. The coldness of the cock scattered any remaining warmth the man's body offered. His asshole tightened at Foxy's touch. 

The mechanical cock fell between the two of them, resting on the guard's exposed stomach. The head of the gilded steel rod ended a few inches above the man's belly button. Under Foxy's weight, the tapered head dug into the skin under his ribcage like a knife. 

Foxy thrust into the guard, only getting the head in. Dry as it was, he pulled out slightly and pushed in more forcefully. The guard howled in pain and discomfort beneath Foxy's glove. He'd never taken anything in the ass before, typically preferring anything else. So his virgin hole couldn't help but rip just on the size of Foxy alone. The guard could feel the jagged bumps along his shaft as the animatronic entered him. He didn't think much of them. The texture was the least of his problems with it until Foxy went to pull out. They weren't bumps but hooks- the pointed end facing away from him, so it was smooth going in but dragged and tore painfully coming out. The guard could feel the tip of Foxy's cock all the way to his stomach. A glance down between them let him see the head moving along his insides with Foxy's thrusts. It bulged from his stomach. His intestines weren't long enough to hold it all on their own. 

Blood soon acted as a lube, allowing Foxy to thrust without having as much resistance. He started off slow before building up to a steady rhythm. Foxy's hips snapped back and forth mercilessly. The mechanical whirling inside his body wasn't loud enough to drown out the wet slurry of blood and what the guard could only imagine was some kind of precum sloshing around. Tears ran streams down his face, but he stopped struggling. As much as he tried to relax around what felt like a bat in his ass, the pain made the guard clench tighter around Foxy's cock.

Just when the guard thought he could withstand the pain, he felt Foxy's cock begin to twitch. Blood drained from his face at the sensation of a massive knot under his stomach. Foxy's knot grew even more prominent, and still, Foxy continued his punishing pace. The knot had to be the size of a softball now, preventing Foxy from pulling out at all. The bulge of the guard's stomach grew with it. A few more thrusts had the animatronic stuttering and pausing between thrusts. Instead, Foxy pushed in deeper and stayed still longer. A mechanical clicking started inside a lower part of the animatronic. Foxy gripped the man's hips to hold him as close as he could- making sure he got every last drop. His cock twitched again and spurted hot ropes of some liquid deep inside of the young man. The fluid burned his insides like boiling water. The guard let out another scream as Foxy's thrusts didn't stop as he cam. The guard renewed his struggles by pushing and clawing at the face of the fox. Foxy made no reaction. He kept cumming and cumming until a small bubble of it began to grow from the guard's belly. Because of his knot, nothing could escape and relieve the building pressure.

The guard, so preoccupied with Foxy, does not see a man silently walk into the pizzeria on the cams. The sound of shuffling emanated softly from the corridor outside the security office. The guard could hear the creak of leather shoes -the tap of plastic soles rap leisurely against the checkered ceramic tiles- getting closer. 

Had the morning guard finally shown up for his shift? Hope filled his chest at the thought of someone coming to help. Those feelings were soon squashed when the shoes stopped just outside the door, and a low chuckle was heard. Foxy recognized the new man immediately. But neither he nor the knot in his cock would let him stop fucking the guard. 

William Afton arrived. He had hoped to see how the new guard was fairing on his first night. He expected most of the animatronics to have moved from the stage at this point in the night. However, this was an even better surprise to find, he thought to himself. With a sharp snap of his fingers, Foxy slowed. Through the gaps between Foxy's fingers, the guard watched as his boss smirked down at him maliciously. William's hands flickered on his pant's zipper, all while keeping eye contact with his new guard. Foxy seemed to know what to do without verbal commands and backed away as much as he could. The fox picked up the guard's hips and spun the man around without losing contact. The guard was forced to hold himself up by his hand and knees, his swollen stomach jiggling and gurgling achingly in this new position. 

The hooks in Foxy's cock shred his asshole in a new way, and he screamed. Taking this as the perfect opportunity, William shoved his half-hard cock deep down his throat. The guard choked, the muscles gripping and massaging the head and shaft. 

"Suck," Was all William growled. He let out a self-satisfied sigh before taking ahold of the man's short hair. After half a second, William pulled out and slapped his security guard across the face. He gripped his spit covered cock and held it to the other man's face, rubbing the head of it around the guard's mouth and cheeks. William pushed his thumb into his mouth, forcing it open again. He slipped his cock in again, pulling the man's face forward until his blood-encrusted nose crunched against his pelvis. Foxy started to build up speed behind the guard again. His crushing weight was now put on the guard's hands and knees. The young man's limbs trembled as they tried to stay upright while also taking everything else. 

William's cock tasted unwashed and smelled sweaty. But unable to do anything about it, he could only kneel as it hit the back of his throat. The guard gagged, accidentally sucking it as he tried to pull air into his screaming lungs. Unfortunately for the guard, William's thick and girthy cock was wide enough to cut off all airflow for him. William's hips bucked at the younger man's attempts to inhale. He shoved his cock as far as he could get it, vaguely aware of the guard's hands moving. Before the man could push William away to breathe, William stepped forward to crush both of the boy's hands with his feet. There was a pop and snap as a few of the guard's fingers broke. His body shuttered as another wave of pain washed over him. He screamed, but the cock in his throat muffled it well. The vibrations sent William tittering over the edge. Foxy's restraint on the guard's hips tightened as his knot swelled once more. 

All at once, William and Foxy cum into the man. Their cum met at his stomach, filling him and growing the plump belly bulge already there. The guard's vision darkened around the edges from lack of oxygen just as William retreated from his mouth. The head of his cock still leaked a little, the thick, salty cum coating the flat of his tongue. The guard would flinch in disgust if he had the energy. When William stepped back, Foxy was the only thing that kept the lower half of his body from falling to the floor with the rest of him. Slimy substance ran down his inner thighs from his gaping asshole. Foxy's knot went back down but stayed hooked inside the smaller man. A rubber sole hit the middle of his back, forcing it to arch back into the animatronic still inside of him. The guard dug his nails into the cracked tiles of the floor in a weak attempt to get away from the fox.

William cleared his throat and fixed his pants with a smile, "Ah, anyway. I came to see how you were doing and tell you that the restaurant will be closed for the holiday weekend. Everything appears to be in order here. Though, I'm still glad I came and checked." William eyed the young man's sweat coated body in sadistic delight. Foxy took a particularly harsh thrust into the guard's ass- ready to go again. The motion elicited a yelp and pushed more of the hot liquid out of him but not enough to lessen his stomach's swelling. William's hand went to the door button and closed it. Swallowed up in the abrupt darkness, the guard could only see the violent glow of Foxy's eyes as they began to move again. It was William's parting words through the door that made his blood freeze; the walls of the small office seemed to close in on him.

"See you Monday." It was Friday morning.


End file.
